Robotic systems are becoming increasingly available for use in various environments for numerous reasons. Robotic devices may exist in a plurality of forms and assist humans with a plurality of roles, including but not limited to roles involving danger, precision, and repetition. Environments that robotic devices may operate in include homes, workplaces, factories, and other places that robotic devices may assist humans.
Typically, robotic devices have similar components with some components having unique features for performing certain tasks. A robotic device usually has a control unit to execute instructions and may have members to help complete tasks. Some examples of members include arms, wings, or simple protrusions. A robotic device typically requires some form of power source in order to power the mechanical and electrical systems of the robotic device. In some examples, the power source may be rechargeable, such as a battery. Frequently, the provided charging system requires the robotic device to dock or mount to receive a charge. These charging stations may require large amounts of floor space and may impact movement of humans or the robots in that region. Charging systems typically require a single robotic device to charge at a time due to space and structural limitations. Multiple robotic devices may have to wait for other robotic devices to finish charging before having an opportunity to charge.